Mikari Ookami's Past Memories
by Mikari131
Summary: In the story "The Heart's Path", we follow the adventures of the present Mikari, but what truely happened when she was a child with her family before she was left alone.
1. Age: Newborn

**Mikari Ookami Age: Newborn**

On the night of a full moon in the middle of August, the Ookami clan of the Village Hidden in the Rocks, had provided new life into the world.

"Awww dear she has your hair and eyes."said the mother of the newborn girl. The woman was a slim, medium sized female with gorgeous snow, white hair and sky, blue eyes. She was sitting in a chair infront of a fireplace holding a bundle of white cloth with a bright smile upon her face,

Right behind the chair looking over the woman's shoulder was a tall, tanned man with a little smirk on his face. "But princess, she has your beautiful wolf ears and fluffy or should I say bushy tail."he said with a little laugh. Unlike the female, the man had dark brown hair with shiny gold eyes.

Also on top of this couples heads were their own pair of wold ears and a tail to complete themselves as Ookami clan members. The man had black wolf features that almost blended with his hair. While his female mate had the complete opposite features of white/grey instead.

Letting out a little laugh from her mate's comment, she quickly looked back down with the male behind her following suite. They both smiled brightly in the night at their giggling bundle of joy who had her Father's brown hair and golden eyes and her mother's wolf ears and tail.

So on the night of August 11, underneath the full moon, Kai and Orihime Ookami had given birth to their first, special child. Mikari Ookami was finally born into the world and her journey had begun.


	2. Age: Three Memory 1

**Mikari Ookami Age: Three(Memory #1)**

It has been three years since Mikari's birth. And two years later, the Ookami family had been gifted with twins, Haruka and Ven, on February 21st. Unlike their older sister Mikari, the twins both had their mothers white hair and also the same wolf features as well. With the year coming to an end, the whole clan begins getting ready for their own Christmas parties.

At this time, Orihime Ookami was taking care of the twins alone with some wolves of the clan watching over her. Even though the Ookami clan had wolves as their partners, they were not always together but were able to join each other when needed. So Orihime didn't have her wolf partner at her side all the time, but some elder wolves came by on their own free will.

While Orihime was at home, Mikari and her father had gone to the clan compound to help put up decorations on the buildings and the giant Christmas tree. Though there was the issue that Kai couldn't find his little baby girl.

"Now where is that furball of mine." Kai asked as he looked around,"that's the last time I listen to her when she says,"Daddy your the greatest...now look up for me please", God I'm pathetic." With a sigh he continues to walk around looking for his sneaky, three year old daughter. Then all of a sudden a voice is heard throughout the compound saying,"YAHOOOOO!"

Kai quickly looks up at the rooftops to see his daughter jump from building to building on all fours. She was wearing long, baggy socks on her feet alone and a giant t-shirt that belonged to Kai with nothing but undies underneath. Also in between her tiny fangs was a roll of streamers in all kinds of colours.

Most of the clan in the streets stopp what they were doing to look up at the speedy pup. One of the seniors in the crowd shook his head with a sigh and said,"My that must be Kai's eldest child. Such a resemblance between the two. I feel very sorry for Orihime who must deal with them."

Not far behind Mikari was her own father following her through the streets. "Mikari! Get down here this instant!" Kai yelled when he stopped for a breather. "Why when I get my hands on her, she's in so-"his sentence was stopped short when he felt someone poke him from behind. Turning around and giving out a little yelp, he sees Mikari with streamers in her and a innocent look on her face.

"Is something wrong daddy?" she said with a voice of a little angel but a hint of the devil. After calming down from his shock, Kai says"Many things are wrong kiddo. First, how did you move so fast from the roof to here? Second, what are you doing with those streamers? And lastly, why are you wearing my shirt again?"

"Hmph you think I know the answer to my speed...I just run and it happens which mommy says is a gift. Next you should know, I was asked to put streamers around the compound yesterday. Buttt you were walking slowly, so I told you to look up to get working on the decorations while you wait as a surprise. And lastly I told you when we left the house, your t-shirts are very comfortable!"she said while waving her arms around as if the questions were commonsense.

With a sigh, Kai bends down to his daughter and says, "I know you wanna help decorate, but it's not safe to go alone and its getting colder so please wear warmer clothes, ok." After a long pause, Mikari says with sad eyes and a little whine,"I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to show my skills and make you proud."

Letting out a howl of a laugh, Kai stands up and puts his daughter up on his shoulders. "Don't you worry about that," he says,"everything you do makes me proud of you. Now lets go watch the elders light up the Christmas tree." From this, Mikari's ears perk up and her tail goes a mile per minute. "Onward daddy!1 Or we'll miss it." she says with a bright smile.

So Mikari and her dad joined the crowd as the lights and the star on the tree shine brightly. As everyone enjoys the site, Mikari asks her dad,"Ne otou-san, do you have a wish for New Years?" Kai looks up to his daughter with a smile,"how about I tell you mine if you tell me yours. Just don't tell your mother." "Hai!"

When they start walking back home hand-in-hand, Kai begins telling Mikari his wish. "Well Mikari, my only wish is that you, Ven and Haruka grow up healthy and become master ninja's that will protect the land." Surprised, Mikari asks"Hontono? You want nothing else and you think I'll be a master ninja?" Letting out a laugh, Kai says"Of course. you are my kids afterall. My families safety is all I want. And your all wonderful children. Heck I bet even one of you will even be better then the Kage!" "Oh yeah! I'll be the greatest ninja ever! You'll see!" she said with her arm in the air. "Ok, ok, Now what's your wish miss 'Master Ninja.'" he says with a little smirk.

"Well other than be the greatest ninja ever now. My wish is to...find love in many friends and mostly to find my mate!"Mikari says with a wolf grin. Right there, her father almost fell from shock and had a completely wide-eyed, shocked face. "W-wwhat! Where did getting your mate come from!" Kai said with almost no breath from shock. "Ano..."she started, "you and oka-san seem so happy with each other like it's the greatest thing ever especially when you kiss. I want that love from someone especially since mommy said we Ookami have destined mates that will never leave us ever and we can tell who they are when we meet them."Mikari finished with suck a happy face that her own father had to smile back.

"Thats true furball, but for now just enjoy your life and don't rush in finding a mate yet." Kai said this hoping Mikari wouldn't get a huge idea of mate's yet and told himself to talk to Orihime of what she has been telling their daughter. "Ok dad don;t worry so much" she said and continued with ,"Oi you think the elders will let me light up the lights next time on Christmas?" she finished hopefully. "Hahaha with your lightning chakra, you might just make the lights explode from over-excitment."Kai said with a smirk as they reached the house."Hey!"


	3. Age: Three Memory 2

**Mikari Ookami Age: Three (Memory#2)**

Only one more day until Christmas and the whole clan was in high spirits, especially Mikari. Not only was it a time to get presents, it also allowed her to act as a big sister to her siblings at their first Christmas. Though she had one more thing she had to do before heading home like she always does. After grabbing some 'Snowdrop Flowers' in the snowy frields of the compound gardens. Mikari quickly made her way to the hollow, empty 'Kyushu Volcano' of the Land of Rock. The one reason was to meet the clans God and her vaourite one of that who is also a tailed beast: the Gobi no Houkou.

Back when Mikari was about 1 year old, her parents took her to this very special volcano to introduce her to something that is treasured by the Ookami clan. Through a cave by the side of the volcano was an entrance to inside the volcano. Inside, instead of lava or hot gas, was more of an indoor greenhouse. There were many kinds of flowers with rows of cherry blossom trees on both sides of a mini path. And finally a giant oak tree at the end of the path with a tiny shrine in front ot it.

As my family brought me infront of the tree, my father introduced me to our clan's God for the first time. "Alright furball be on your best behavious in here all the time ok? Here is where the God of our clan resides. He has always watched over us wherever we are even if we're not in the Village Hidden in the Rocks. So no matter where you are, he will always guide you through all your troubles and-ARE YOU LISTENING MIKARI?" Kai exclaimed.

During his whole speech about the Gobi no Houkou, Mikari was in front of the giant oak tree just poking it. "Ohayooo! Gobi-kun you here? Me wanna see you!" she said with a happy tone and a waving tail. Then she was dragged back to the shrine by her father. Mikari could see the anger on his face. "Mikari you should know better and you should know by now to listen to me." Kai said furiously. Slightly crying, Mikari said, "G-gomenasai. Me wanted to see Gobi-kun."

As usual, Kai could not stay mad forever at his daughter. He gently picked Mikari up and said, "Don't cry dear, Gobi no Houkou wouldn't like to see you cry especially me ok?" With a sniff, Mikari said, "Okie dokie smokie." Orihime who was putting some flowers by the shrine went to the two and said, "Lets go home, we'll come back again." And so they walked hom with Mikari saying a bye-bye a final time without feeling the eyes of a creature in the giant oak tree.

That was over two years ago and Mikari still came to the mini temple almost everyday with some flowers and a story to tell as well. She gently placed the flowers by the shrine and sat down. "Ohayo Gobi-kun. It's been awhile. Actually a few days heehee." she said with a giggle to the tree. Even though shes never seen her so called god, she knew he was in here somewhere, watching her.

Up above in the highest branches of the oak tree was a giant creature with its gaze on Mikari. This beast was of course the Gobi no Houkou himself. Being the giant-dog demon with snow, white fur and piercing red eyes. And of course his famous 5 tails, each holding one of the five elements, hanging off the branches he was lying on.

He knew of this so called Mikari Ookami. Heck she basically came here every day for the past 3 years talking about herself and her day to the tree. Gobi didn't think the small Ookami even knew he was there above her. But he made sure to always have an illusion up just in case since the child was tricky at times.

Though he was annoyed with the girl at the beginning, Gobi grew accustomed to the visits and enjoyed them. He grew fond of the girls personality especially when she somewat talked to him with respect yet like he was a normal creature and not a demon. It was strange to him, but he could truely say he loved her like she was his pup and would do anything for her.

Underneath the giant tree the Gobi no Houkou was perched in, Mikari laid down trying not to crush the flowers below her. With a happy sigh, she began to tell Gobi her day and whats been going on. Telling him about the Christmas plans going on and she even told him about her little wish telling Gobi not to say a word which he silently promised yes.

After about an hour of relaxing, Mikari's wolf ears twitched. She could hear voices nearby and their scents were different. Gobi no Houkou felt the disturbance coming too and growled quietly. Sitting up, Mikari saw a group of ninjas swarm in through the volcano entrance and by their strange, different symbol on their headband, they were definantly strangers.

"This is definantly the place boys! No other place like it!" said a sinister voice from the group. A man with a built, dark body came to the front of the group whom Mikari guessed was the leader and the one with the voice before. She couldn't make out much from him or the others since they all were wearing masks and stuff yet on the face of the front man was a scar of three claw marks on his right, green eye.

"Alright! Put the bombs everywhere men! We have to drive him out if we wanna get our prize!" the leader said. From this the group of men spread out all around setting up all kinds of bombs in the sacred, garden shrine. "Oi! What are you doing here!" Mikari yelled out finally standing up in view.

The big man looked down at her and said, "Oh what do we have here? A little mutt it seems boys!" he yelled out with the men laughing along. Mikari glared and said, "I'm a wolf dammit! Now answer the question!" Big man laughed at this and said,"Sorry kid. But we're here to take the tailed beast with us for our own needs. So run along unless you wanna get hurt." Mikari gasped loudly and had wide eyes on her frozen figure.

Gobi no Houkou was very pissed off for a few reasons. One, they were gonna blow up his home. Two, they wanna capture him for something which could be anything. And lastly, the man threatened to hurt Mikari which is a big no no with Gobi around. He was gonna rip these guys to shred but couldn't with Mikari close by. But he knew soon she would go run for help from the clan...he dearly hoped.

While the men were setting up the bombs, Mikari's figure was shaking like crazy with her head down and eyes closed. These guys were gonna destroy everything that Gobi had left. They can't do this to her friends home...she wouldn't let it happen! Now with that thought in mind, Mikari ran infront of the oak tree with her arms out. And when the men looked at her, they saw her fangs out and her eyes blazing mad.

"I...won't let you...I won't...let you...destroy this place!" she screamed out. As her words rang out in the volcano, a mass amount of chakra came from Mikari and surrounded her. Not only that, but sparks of lightning started flying all around too. The force of this energy pushed the men away from the bombs and almost all the way to the exit.

"Hmmm interesting power there kid. But what's the point. Your protecting a demon that should die!" the leader exclaimed. "Your wrong!" Mikari said. "Gobi is no demon. He's my friend! And I will not let you destroy his home or hurt him!"

Gobi watching all of this was very surprised. He never expected Mikari's power level like this at a young age. And also, he never expected to be called a friend by the little Ookami.

"Then die you bitch!" the leader said charging at her. Mikari ran at him on all fours with chakra on her hangs and feet resembling claws. With incredible speed, she was able to slash his arm completely off. But when he didn't respond to any pain, she went to bite his leg off. Right before she could rip it off, the man grabbed her with his other arm.

He held her up in the air infront of him. "Sorry mutt. But that's not gonna work." Out of her eye, she say his side with no arm be surrounded with a dark, black chakra. Right there another arm was formed but instead of a hand, it morphed into a giant axe. "Ja ne mutt."

Then all mikari felt was pain swarm over her body. Looking down she saw the axe arm piercing rght through her chest into the other side. She did not scream from pain, he eyes just dialated. And when she was thrown at the tree with blood everywhere, she did not cry. All she could say was "Gomenasai" to Gobi before going unconscious, as death would slowly consume her.

As the man laughed, the Gobi no Houkou snapped. He let out a piercing howl that shook the earth. Tails aflamed with the elements and eyes ablazed with anger, he jumped down infront of Mikari. Oh how pissed he was, nothing could stop his anger as the elements destroyed almost everything around him. His tails whipped around, killing the ninjas or pushing them to the exit as they ran away. Then when his eyes were set on the leader, the Gobi started to concentrate the elements in a ball form. But before he could fire the attack, the leader teleported away knowing he couldn't get the Gobi at this strength.

With all the ninja's gone, Gobi finally calmed his fury down. With his illusion, he transformed himself into a normal, wolf form. He went to Mikari, who was shielded by his rage, and put her on his back. Gobi used his speed to get Mikari to her home for he knew she was a thread away from death and there was only one way to save her.

Back at the house, Orihime and Kai had just put the twins to sleep, They knew that tomorrow was a big day and that Mikari should be back soon. Then when a knock was heard at the door, Kai went to open it but wasn't expecting the view he saw. Right infront of him was a wolf with 5 tails and his daughter bleeding on its back. Gobi didn't wait for the man and went straight for the living room where Orihime was.

Orihime quickly took Mikari in her arms when she saw her and tried to heal her with chakra. Kai finally came to the room asking questions in a fury. "What the hell happened to my daughter! And who the hell are you!" "Hm you should recognize your God fool and there's no time to explain but you must do something for me!" Gobi barked back.

Astonished by the fact that this was the Gobi no Houkou, Kai and Orihime said that they will do whatever he says after hearing what happened. Gobi quickly explained what happened and asked, "Now seal me into Mikari if you want to save her!" "But Gobi no Houkou, you told the clan you would never be sealed for any reason?" Kai said shocked though he really wanted his daughter to be saved. "I know...but Mikari has taught me to protect those you care about. I just can't let her die yet, she deserves so much. This is my love to her like she has shown me everyday so i must repay her!"

With that, Orihime and Kai started the sealing jutsu, when Mikari regained consciousness. "Gobi-kun..." she said weakly at him. "Don't worry Mikari." Gobi said. "Your gonna be alright and this way I'll always be with you. So then you'll always be protected." "So your not leaving me...I've still got stories to tell you." "No I will never leave you...we're ohana so nothing will seperate us. And you can tell me stories everyday or just talk about your life." Mikari smiled at his words. "Ja ne for now Gobi-kun..." "That's Gobi no Houkou little one."

Then with a final howl, the Gobi no Houkou was sealed into Mikari Ookami to save her life. Even though she was now a jinchuuriki, it didn't matter. She was happy to have the Gobi with her, making her more powerful and never alone. So it was a pretty interesting Christmas to the Ookami clan who helped fix the shrine as a sanctuary for all to admire.


	4. Age: Four Memory 1

**Mikari Ookami Age: Four(Memory#1)**

It had only been a few months that the Gobi no Houkou had been sealed in Mikari. During those few months, Mikari had learned much from Gobi when they had their subconscious meetings. This also caused her chakra levels to rise so quickly that noone would expect her to control the new power of the Gobi no Houkou, the God of Illusion and wielder of the elements.

Yet at that age, her body was able to handle this growing sensation, though the Gobi promised to teach Mikari the skills she would need in time, well when she would need them when she began her training as a ninja.

Even though she gained this power. Mikari had now begun to also deal with the comments and teases of the clan. Some older kids had begun to call her a demon and monster though no Ookami had done that before to another. And the adults made sure to keep the little ones away from her saying she could lose control and maybe kill someone.

Mikari did feel hurt by all this and lonesome too, but kept showing a happy side to the clan. That way they could slowly acknowledge the fact that it was still her and that her and Gobi wouldn't lose control to them.

Now she was hanging out in the fields with her mother, watching the twins begin training in playful fights. They were finally 2 years old, which was the time Ookami members would find out their nature chakra. Ven, like his full name Ventus, had been gifted with the wind element. And Haruka had gotten the water element, though Mikari thought she would get earth. While the twins played with their elements with each other, Mikari and Orihime were just sitting on the grass.

"This is quite amazing." Orihime said. Mikari looked to her questionably. "What do you mean oka-san?" "You see dear. In our part of the family, we have all five elements. Your father has fire, the twins have wind and water, then I have earth and you have lightning. So we sort of complete each other." Orihime looked to her daughter with a smile but slowly let it down when she saw Mikari's ears down. "That was true before. But now I could possibly control all five which I can lose control of easily and hurt someone. I can ruin everything." Mikari said sadly.

Suddenly, Mikari felt a hand pet her head. She looked up to see her smiling mother. "That's not true. You could never hurt someone you care about. All you can do is protect everyone who you hold dear to. In time, you strength can help you through everything." Orihime looked back to the twins tackling each other with Mikari following her gaze.

"You won't ever be alone anyways. Not only Gobi, but you will also gain friends and a mate who will stand by your side. The hearts and memories of one another will always be connected even if they pass away. And look-" Orihime said. Mikari looked to see the twins shoot water and wind in the air that slowly combined to create snow around them.

"They know that together they are a great match in fights. But know they must travel alone for what they want to protect." Orihime looked back to Mikari. "So together in real life or not, you are always strong if you fear nothing and know that in this world or the next, someone is watching you."

Mikari took these words to heart, knowing that she would never forget them. Smiling at her mom, she said, "Thanks mom...I'll never forget that." Orihime smiled back. "Your welcome dear." "Onee-chan!" They heard. Mikari looked over and gets a snowball thrown at her face. Growling in playfulness, Mikari begins to chase the laughing twins around until they had to go home.

As they begun to walk home, Orihime told the kids, "You kids better begin packing." The siblings looked confused. "Nani?" They said. "Well we are gonna visit a fellow clan in Konoha where we will stay with my best friend for at least a week." Mikari and the twins were so happy, they quickly went to their rooms and began packing.

They rarely left the Rock village, so going to the Leaf Village was a thrill. And soon Mikari would discover something very precious to her that will make her whole life shine.


	5. Age: Four Memory 2

**Mikari Ookami Age: Four(Memory #2)**

Finally Mikari's family and herself had arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village after 5 days of walking. Ever since her mom told them about the trip, Mikari had been so excited. She even heard that she would meet someone her age.

Then they finally arrived in a field of flowers in the village. Apparently they were waiting for a family that was part of the Inuzuka clan. Orihime had a good friend of the clan and they wanted their kids to meet. After a few minutes, Mikari saw 3 different figures in the distance coming towards them.

The twins hid behind their fathers legs while Mikari was behind her mother. They then saw the figures appearances. The tall one was of a lady with wild, brown hair, slit eyes and probably was the same age as Orihime. Then there was a girl at about the shoulder-length of the taller woman with the same hair but in a pony-tail and the same eyes. Lastly there was a boy about the same age as Mikari with brown, bed-hair and slit eyes. Also on all their cheeks were upside down, red triangle tattoos representing their clan. And behind them were their dog partners like Mikari's parents wolves behind them. Though there was a small white dog behind the boy's legs.

"My Orihime! It's been so long since I've seen you!" The older woman said. Orihime nodded. "Yes. And you haven't changed one bit Tsume." Tsume laughed. "Of course. And your still looking beaten Kai!" Kai groaned. "Nice to see you too, Tsume." This just made Tsume laugh louder.

After calming down, Tsume said, "Orihime, Kai, these are my kids Hana and Kiba." She pointed to Hana, the girl, and Kiba, the boy. "Their so grown up. Already training with their nin-dogs?" Orihime asked. Tsume laughed. "Of course! Or else they'll get a talk from me." "...Would get yelled at by her either way." Kiba whispered but got smacked by his sis.

Tsume then looked at Mikari and the twins behind their parents legs. "Are those your pups?" She asked. Orihime nodded. "Yes. Our oldest Mikari, and the twins Ven and Haruka." The twins just hid more while Mikari stared. "Go on you three." Kai said nodding forward.

Mikari being the brave one started to walk to the front but quickly looked down shy. She wasn't used of these situations. Then without warning, Ven and Haruka went and pushed Mikari forward making her fall to the ground. Everyone just looked shocked at the scene before them.

On the ground, Mikari laid still, afraid of even more embarrassment. Kai quickly began to yell at the twins behaviour. "What is the matter with you two, pushing your sister like that?" "But look daddy." The twins said pointing forward. Looking over, Kai was ever more shocked at the sight.

Kiba had walked over and bend down to Mikari. "Are you ok?" He asked sweetly. Mikari looked up to see the boys face very close to her own. Not finding her voice. She just nodded her head. Kiba pulled her up to her feet. "That's good." He looked her up and down. "Not hurt are you?"

Mikari smiled brightly at him. "N-nope. Thanks for helping me." Kiba smiled showing a tiny fang. "Your smile is so cute and your wolf ears are adorable." This caused Mikari to go bright red while Kiba just smirked at her.

During their moment, the others just smiled at them, though Kai was just staring with wide eyes. Hana looked down at the twins. "You two are so devilish." The twins just smiled even more. "It's puppy love!" The mothers said together while Kai went into a little emo corner on the grass.

"Ruff ruff (Hello hello)." Mikari looked down to see the little white puppy. "Aw hello." She bend down to pet him, but got tackled by the hyper puppy. Kiba laughed at the two. "That's great! You can understand Akamaru." "Yup!" Kiba held out his hand. "C'mon! Let's go play!" Mikari grabbed his hand with Akamaru in her other arm. "Ok!"

And so for the next few days, Mikari and Kiba spend almost every second together. They played fetch with Akamaru, swam in the lake, fought over food, and slept together after watching late-night scary movies.

Then the day before Mikari and her family had to leave, Mikari and Kiba were lying down in the flower field with Akamaru. "Hey Mikari..." "Hm." Kiba turned to Mikari and put a daisy in her hair. "Teehee the daisy suits you, though a sunflower would too or maybe even a rose." Mikari blushed looking away. "Stop making me blush."

Kiba smirked at her. "But you look so cute blushing." "Maybe I should throw mud at you to make yourself look cute." "Harsh."

Akamaru then started to give Mikari puppy kisses on her face. She looked at Akamaru with a thought. And she then smirked at Kiba with an idea.

"Hey Kiba. Let's play a game." Kiba looked at her in question. "Which one?" She leaned down to lick his cheek. "Its called: Puppy Kiss Tag." And so she began running back to the house with a smirking Kiba right behind her.

Back at the house, Kai was packing the suit cases, Orihime and Tsume were chatting in the kitchen and the twins were drawing pictures with Hana watching them. Then the mothers see Mikari run in with Kiba behind her. He then tackled her to the ground, pinning her down.

And just as Kai entered, Kiba leaned down to lick Mikari's cheek. "Your it." Mikari then began to wrestle with Kiba to be on top. Kai was fuming with orihime and Tsume laughing at him. "Hm...maybe we should arrange an engagement with them." Orihime looked at Tsume. "That's a grand idea. And they are so perfect together." The ladies giggled while Kai just argued about Mikari being too young for love and a mate.

Finally the day came for the Ookami family to leave and Mikari wasn't thrilled.

Mikari stood with Kiba on the pathway with their families behind them saying goodbye. She began to cry lightly from the thought of leaving. Then she felt Kiba hug her. "We'll see each other again! We're meant too!" He wiped her tears away while Akamaru nudged her leg.

She nodded her head and pet Akamaru with sad eyes still. "Mikari..." Mikari looked up to Kiba. He had a red ribbon in his hand. "This is my gift to you. Think of it as the red string that ties our lives together." Mikari smiled at his cheesy words and took the ribbon out of his hand. She tied it in her hair and then hugged Kiba. "I'll always wear it just for you."

As he hugged her back, the adults said that it was time. Kiba let Mikari go and looked down at her. "Guess this is goodbye for now." Mikari nodded. "We'll meet again no matter what." "Yeah."

Mikari then began to walk away with her family. She turned to walk away with her family. She turned around once more to see Kiba watching her with sad eyes. "Do you love him?" Mikari looked up at her mother who questioned her. "I...I think I...do..though I just met him and I'm young." Orihime then bend down to her height. "If your heart says he's the one...show him."

Mikari looked shocked at her mother, then to Kiba. Then she ran back to him as fast as she could and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kiba stood frozen as she pulled away. "You owe me a kiss back when we meet again." Kiba just nodded as Mikari ran back to her family.

Everyone shared a smile as they parted. Though as the Ookami's walked, Kai questioned his wife. "What did you tell her? She shouldn't find love in a mate yet?" Orihime giggled at her mate. "Dear be happy that she found him at the very age you found me. And they are destined with that kiss too. So be happy that its with an Inuzuka boy." "Fine."

On the way home, Mikari just walked with a hop in her step and a giant smile on her face. With a red ribbon in her hair and a tingly sensation in her. She would never forget this day and love.


	6. Age: Five Memory 1

**Mikari Ookami Age: Five(Memory #1)**

Today was a very important day for Mikari as an Ookami. It was the day she would meet her wolf partner.

Her family and herself were in a certain area of the compound where most of the family wolves hanged out. And there in front of the were two wolves with a little one behind them. The two adult wolves were black and white, corresponding to Kai and Orihime as their partners. And behind the two wolves, was a little silver, wolf pup like Mikari's wolf features.

Orihime looked down at Mikari. "Go on dear. That little one over there is a very special wolf. She is your wold partner." Mikari looked up excitedly. "Really?" "Yes, now go."

Mikari slowly walked over as the wolf pup walked up to her too. She bend down and let her hand out to the wolf. The wolf pup sniffed her hand and licked it. Mikari giggled and picked up the wolf pup as she stood up.

She smiled at the wolf pup. "Ohayo! Atashi wa Mikari Ookami. What's your name?" The wolf began to whine. Kai cut in. "Furball, you get to name her." Mikari looked shocked. "Hontono?" "Yes."

Mikari began to smile brightly. "I have one. Actually I would want to call you Shiranui, but that's my mommy's wolf partners name." She paused for a minute. "So I'll call you Amaterasu aster the Sun Goddess, or Ammy for short. You Like?" "Ruff!(Yeah!)"

She put Ammy on the ground. "Yosh! Let's go!" Ammy barked as she ran after Mikari to the forest. "Where you going?" Kai yelled. "To play!" Mikari yelled back.

Mikari and Ammy ran throughout the forest just playing tag with each other. They even went for a little swim in a lake. Then they just relaxed on the grass by the lake.

Mikari looked to Ammy. "You know girl...we're always gonna be partners...best buddies!" "Woof? (Really?)" Mikari smiled. "Of course! Even though we will part...we're always ohana no matter what." Ammy jumped one Mikari and licked her laughing face. They both knew that they'll always be connected though they will be on their own journeys.


End file.
